winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Good girls – Bad girls
Hi girls! It was a while from my last blog :P – but I highly believe it isn’t that long =]]!!! And I’m terrible sorry people – well, at least people on my friendlist, and I’ll be extremely annoyed by the people I don’t want to make any talks right now… This is just a small blog, telling you guys about my schedule – well… voicing and studying, but only voicing section is mentioned @@!!! And thank Godness that I finised Sailor Moon so now all the projects I am doing/joining are: Winx Club, Mermaid Melody and Mew Mew Tokyo… Winx Club first – priority, ‘cause this is Winx Wikia, after all =]]!!! I’m so happy – you can imagine that I spent a whole day talking with my friends about Roxy, and all things they will (be forced) answer is: “Yes, Roxy is a Believix fairy and a Winx girl now. I am very happy to hear that, just like you.” =]]!!! But… along with that joyness – of course, I’m proud of myself when I’m chosen to voice for Roxy and Bloom’s sister – Daphne… But that’s not the over yet… IDK how to explain the reason why I’m chosen – in fact, I’m forced – to voice for Macy (or Marcy – whatever)… I admit that Macy’s voice is a bit similar to Roxy’s voice, but after times re-hear and re-watch ep 501, I realized that they have different voices, and I refused voicing for Macy, ‘cause I generally think my voice(s) can’t be that sweet! But… well… I highly believe that the ears of the leader is having serious problem when he chose me >.Diaspro''… Can you believe that? The girl who voices for Diaspro transferred her school yesterday, to another city, so all the tracks we recorded before equal to zero. Means we’ll have to re-voice those parts that have Diaspro, but lucky that she voiced her character alone, so it’s pretty easy to re-voice… And as the leader said, I am “honour” to be chosen – excuse me, this is the first time I ever voice for a villain!!! Here is a short conversation between me and our leader yesterday… '''Rose: I told you that I have tight schedule with tons of characters for voicing – and my homework, too!!! Leader: Don’t worry about it… Diaspro just appears in a few episodes, you know that, right? Rose: I do… But the problem is I don’t have time voicing for her… Leader: Just one more hour… stay one more hour after you finish voicing for your characters… Rose: That’s enough! You forced me to voice for Macy even I said that I couldn’t be Macy… Leader: But you still do the good job for that! Rose:'''Stop talking nonesense! That track sounds ridiculous! I can’t believe that I did that track! It sounds dull! And don’t jump in when I’m saying! You’re so rude! '''Leader: I’m sorry. Rose: That’s okay. I refuse voicing for Diaspro because I don’t have the properly voice for her. Leader: Don’t worry, you have that voice! Rose: ??? Leader: Huong best friend – who is now voicing for Musa :P told me that when you’re fighting with your siblings, you have the same voice with Ariana Grande – when she voices for Diaspro. So all you need to do is using that voice. Rose: W… What? Leader: We have no time to find another VA that has the voice similar to Rai’s Diaspro’s VA… You’re the best resolution now. So… one more hour after you finish your own tracks! See ya! And he runs away before I can have any words… But I still wonder, in which sentence I told him I agree with him??? Can’t find that line! And one more thing. From which time, she mentioned to the leader about my voice when I fight with my siblings??? – actually they kids always force me to be the bad one and they’re the good ones, and fight =]]! But whatever, I just accept that because of Diaspro’s beauty… If she’s an ugly frog or monster, I’ll never voice for her =]]! JK! I’ll voice for whatever characters I love ;)! And Diaspro will be the first mean character/villain I ever voice for :x! And I really don’t want to be Bloom’s love-rival, ‘cause I voice for her sister, and now… take away her boyfriend @@!!!, one more thing that Bloom’s VA is my BFF, too >.RoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfetto 08:46, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts